The Great Devourer
by Mooarge
Summary: When a Chaos summoning ritual goes horrible wrong a might warrior is summoned into the material plane of existence. The forces of evil had better watch out because he's just, powerful, and pink!


The Warp

The Warp is home to many strange and odd things, most famous among them are the chaos gods, malevolent entities who command endless armies of fanatically followers and unspeakable horrors, each and every one of which is bend of spreading the Chaos Gods twisted messages. There are few places within this realm that the Chaos Gods cannot interfere with, and even fewer still that their twisted followers will actively avoid.

Most prominent among these places is a system possessing a strange star shaped planet located deep within the Formless Wastes.

Not since the warps formation has a follower of the great four been foolish enough to enter this system, or even draw power from it for fear of drawing the wrath of the horrible abomination that resides within it.

Unfortunate as is natural when dealing with the Warp accidents can happen.

Horrible, horrible accidents.

Kronus System Chaos Stronghold

It was a day much like any other within the Chaos Stronghold. Slaves were being sacrificed, once maddened cultists where ranting in their crazed praises to the dark gods, and the Chaos Space Marines where plotting their next moves against the Corpse Emperor's servants.

Truly it was a good day to be a follower of the Dark Gods.

Within one of the many temples to the gods of chaos however something had gone wrong.

"What is that?" A Chaos Marine scoffed in contempt as he gestured to a strange being sitting in the center of the summoning circle.

Standing inside of the circle was a small pink balloon shaped creature with little stumps for arms, oval shaped red feel, and a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"IIT LOOKS DISGUSTINGLY ADORABLE!" Another Chaos Marine shouted at the top of his longs.

"Disappointing." The Sorcerer in charge of the ritual scowled. "Kill it, its blood may yet be useful in summoning something of actual value."

Stepping forward to fulfil his superiors command one of the Chaos marines raised his chainsword to slay the pink creature before hi,

...He did not get the change to swing it.

Before the Chaos Marine could even move a muscle the pink creature jump upon his shoulder using its arm stumps to tear off the Marines head before throwing it aside.

Reacting quickly the other marine in the room raised his bolter and fired, only to find his rounds being sucked into a massive vortex emanating from the creatures mouth.

Immediately afterword the creature seemed to undergo a minor cosmetic change acquiring something that resembled and ancient earth party hat on top of its head.

"Poyo!" The creature called out angrily before throwing a small black bomb at one of the Chaos Marines.

…he was blown to smithereens instantly.

As the only combatant left in the room aside from the creature the Sorcerer struck out with a powerful bolt of warp lightning.

It did nothing

One exploding Chaos Sorcerror later and the small pink creature was left without any enemies to kill.

So he went to go look for more evil to slay and more injustices to fight!

Unfortunately for the Chaos forces right outside the building he was able to do so easily enough.

"What the Corpse Emperor is that?" One cultists asked. "That can't be the thing that killed the entire building!"

"I don't know." Another cultist began. "Appearances can be deceiving, what if has supernatural powers or something like that?"

"Look at it!' The first cultist began pointing at the pink creature. "How could that thing threaten anybodt!?"

The pink creature…apparently having understood the cultists language glared at the first cultist.

"I think you've made him angry." A third cultists chipped in.

"Please?" The first cultist scoffed. "What's the punk little thing going to do to us?"

In response the pink creature threw a bomb at a nearby Chaos Lemon Russ, sending the corrupted tank flying over the horizon with the force of the explosion.

"…were doomed." The third cultist muttered.

One Brutal Slaughter Later

Now standing alone over a field of corpses the abomination was left with two choices before it.

It could head for the uncorrupted sky and explore the rest of this planet.

…or it could see out the source of the corruption and stop it for good.

Needless to say it didn't take the pink one very long to decide. These weird spiky people where clearly evil if all of the dead bodies meant anything, and it was friends with a human so it new that humans were not an evil species, or at the very least not this inherently evil by nature.

Thus it was left with only one option. It would need to put down each and every one of these evil creatures down, expel whatever this creepy energy is from the planet, and then dance over the ashes of its enemies.

Then hopefully it would be able to go home, their couldn't be that many of these spikey people around after all, no way a group this crazy could figure our interstellar flight after all, and what were the chances of their being anything else this evil on the planet?

Eliphas's Headquarters 2 Hours Later

Eliphas the Inheritor was not having a good day. It had only been a few hours ago that he had first received work of some sort of creature attacking his forces one the planet.

Now he was missing around three fourths of his entire army, including several of his most powerful champions and a summoned Bloodthirster.

"Eliphas!" The Chaos Warlords was torn from his thoughts by the voice of his demonic patron. "The majority of your army has perished and I have no sensed a single soul passing into my domain. What happened?!"

"Some sort of abomination has clawed its way out of the warp." Eliphas answered keeping his voice even. "We know not what it is, but it is no ally of the Dark Gods."

The Daemon Prince did not look impressed in the slightest. "I am not one to tolerate excuses Eliphas." It spat out. If you are too incompetent to defeat your current foes then I am afraid that I will have to cut my losses and repossess your soul…do you understand?"

Eliphas did not have a chance to respond before a Chaos Space Marine broke open the door to his chamber.

"My Lord!" The Chaos Marine's voice was full of urgency and…fear? That was certainly not something he'd expected to hear out of a fellow Word Bearer, well not unless they'd managed to disappoint him anyway. "That creature its"

The Chaos Space marine did not get a chance to finish his sentence before silver blade cut him clean in half down the middle, killing him before he even had a chance to realize that he was dead.

Standing of the other side of the Chaos Marine was the pink creature from the reports, except this time it was wearing a green hat and holding a small sword.

The Daemon Prince took one look at the creature, meeting its eyes with its own and holding that position for approximately one minute before turning to the Chaos Lord under his command. "You're on your own Eliphas."

With that piece said the Daemon Prince immediately vanished into thin air, as if he hadn't been physically present to begin with.

Now it was just the two of them.

A horrible abomination that was capable of destroying multiple worlds, crushing generals who have seen centuries or battle with contemptible ease, bringing terror to entire start systems, adapting to any situation, fighting for years on end,…and Eliphas.

Fred the unbelieving Chaos Cultist of Necoho was also present but no one cared about him so he was ignored.


End file.
